Kingdom Hearts: Birth of Heart
by taurusking
Summary: A journey of new worlds, all ventured by Roxas, as he searches for a means to make a new heart for himself, and remember a long lost friend. 5 new worlds, and 1 original one later, lots of new characters and friends.
1. Prologue

**Normal introduction talk, yada yada yada... blah blah blah...**

**Anyways, yup it's a story, another spin off off my mind that I'm thinking "this would make for a great story"**

**Naturally, its progression will depend on your responses and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the words, not Kingdom Hearts, or any other major title you will see in the near future.**

**PS. I made all the other characters vague for a reason. If you have any ideas as to who those characters in the song are (ex. Blond girl/ red-haired girl/ etc...) send me some thoughts. I'm not changing who they are though, so yeah...**

**Enough chitter-chatter, let's begin.**

Kingdom Hearts: Birth of Heart

Prologue

**(Sanctuary by Utada begins to play)**

A flashback begins to play out, of younger Sora acquiring the keyblade, then to him, Donald, and Goofy placing their hands together to break, and each friend from Kingdom Hearts 1 briefly flashes by. His duel with Riku is seen, and Sora releasing Kairi's heart with the dark keyblade. Then it shows him falling into the darkness, and pans to Roxas being born from light in a dark area.

Each Organization member is seen in their sitting room, with Roxas as the new member. Xion is seen next, and the two working together in scenes from numerous worlds. Ending with Xion, Roxas, and Axel sitting atop the train station in Twilight Town.

**In you and I, there's a new land.**

The image shatters into glass as Xion's dies in Roxas' arms. Then Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are sitting together, with the colored trophy orbs, staring at the sunset.

**Angel's in flight**

One by one, his friends vanished into dust leaving Roxas alone.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

Twilight town vanished, and Roxas fell.

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

Roxas landed on his feet in the dark, and a new, foresty world materialized around him.

**Where fears and lies melt away**

Camera pans to the side of Roxas' face, and he looks ahead to see two new faces. A young girl with short blond hair, and a young boy with short black hair.

**Music Inside**

They Smile.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

Both vanish into darkness, as an evil eyed face, shrouded in dark replaces them.

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

Roxas grits his teeth and runs towards the figure, but the world vanishes and he falls again. As he drops, head first, eyes closed, images run through his head.

First he's on a grassy hill with a man, looking at the clouds, then between a fight of two friends.

Next is a red-haired girl, and a blond boy holding her arm as she's about to fall from atop a building.

After that is Roxas shouting with a group of dinosaurs, roaring with them at a fierce enemy.

Then him sitting next to a young boy at night, looking up at the moon.

**I watch you fast asleep**

Roxas slowly opens his eyes, and flips around, landing on his feet. He is standing atop the Organization's castle, with the other members staring at him with rage.

**All I fear means nothing**

Roxas holds the keyblade in the air, as he starts to glow a shining gold color. A beam of golden light radiates from the keyblade into the air.

**In you and I, there's a new land**

Sora appears on screen, laying in bed, but jumps up to look out his window, and sees the light shining far away. The camera pans to Kairi's room.

**Angels in flight**

Naminé wakes up from Kairi.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

She looks up to the sky to see the light as well.

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah**

She lowers her hand to her chest, and the camera zooms into her hand.

**Where fears and lies melt away**

Her hand is replaced with Roxas', who's holding his hand to his chest as well. With his keyblade shining bright, he charges at the other Organization members. Each prepare to fight.

**Music inside**

The screen turns to gold.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

A close up of Ventus replaces the gold, and he shows a determined face.

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

The screen moves to his hand, which holds a heart.

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

The camera zooms into the heart, which has a castle inside, and zooms into the front door.

**My heart's a battleground**

Roxas is standing with the blond girl and black-haired boy from before, facing a massive staircase.

**snoitome eurt deen I**

They start to run up the stairs. Heartless block their path.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

The girl defeats them with magic, while Roxas and the boy run ahead. Nobody's then stand higher up, while the boy charges into them.

**snoitome eurt deen I**

Roxas continues past them and runs into a new enemy, which knocks him back, but he recovers and charges forward, with the keyblade extended.

The camera changes to Roxas bursting through doors. One side of the room is lined with portraits of Roxas, the other side with portraits of Sora.

**You show me how to see**

All the portraits begin to melt into darkness, which gathers in the center of the room.

**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**

The form manifests into a menacing enemy that isn't seen clearly. Roxas reveals two keyblades, the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He charges towards the enemy swiftly.

**In you and I, there's a new land**

The screen changes to Roxas in front of another staircase, it is lined with open windows, all showing the stars of the night sky.

**Angels in flight**

A light shines next to him.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

Xion appears, and holds onto Roxas' hand, smiling warmly.

**My sanctuary, my sancuary yeah**

She vanishes, and Roxas walks up the stairs slowly, with him thinking of all his new friends.

**Where fears and lies melt away**

He reaches the top, which has a small door, and he opens the door to reveal a blinding light. The screen goes glaring white, and Roxas shields his eyes with his arms. He also vanishes into the light.

**Music inside**

Xion's smile flashes on screen.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

The screen goes to Naminé sitting in Kairi's room, drawing a picture of Roxas and his friends.

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

She closes her sketch book, then goes to the window to stare at the moon.

**Ooooooooooooh**

Screen goes back to Roxas.

**My fears and lies**

He's standing in the Awakening again. Looking at the image of Sora and his friends on the pillar.

**Melt away**

He looks up to see Ventus staring back at him, the camera circles them from above. Both slowly step towards one another, step after step, until there is a small space between them.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

The keyblade appears in a flash of light in between the two. The camera slowly zooms into the keyblade.

**(Song ends)**

Roxas, Sora's nobody, stood quietly on the stained glass platform with the image of Sora. Before his was Ventus, who looked identical to Roxas himself.

"Who are you?" Asked Roxas.

"I am Ventus, I'm the person that started Sora on his journey. Eleven years ago, I went on a journey on my own, but things went wrong, and I got lost in the darkness. But then I found Sora, and now he holds my soul."

"Why am I here? Why do you look like me?"

"I wanted to see you. You may be a nobody, but you're very different from the others, so different, that I consider you more than a nobody. And the reason we look alike may be that when Sora became a heartless, and you were born, your appearance was probably influenced by my soul."

"Does that mean we're twins?"

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. But if you would like to think of me that way, then yes, we can be siblings." Ventus looked at the floating keyblade between them. "I was once able to wield the keyblade, then Sora, and even you, a nobody, was able to harness its power. It may very well be because of my existence within Sora that you were able to use it, but nevertheless, it makes you incredibly unique."

"Thank you?"

Ventus laughed briefly. "That was meant to be a compliment. But before I forget why I brought you here, in Sora's heart, let me explain. Can you remember someone, a nobody, as equally talented as you?"

"What do you mean?"

"A girl also with the ability to use the keyblade, but for a very different reason."

At those words, something jumped within Roxas, and Ventus could sense it.

"I see that there is a memory of her, inside you somewhere."

"I feel like there should be, but I can't remember anything." Roxas held onto his head. "It sounds so familiar, and something inside me is screaming to remember..."

"But you can't. While you are special, you are still a nobody. And that means you aren't connected to your memories as much as others. People like Sora. Even when his memories were tampered with, he was able to recover them slowly and slightly, even before Naminé began to fix his memories."

"Why can't I remember?"

"You are missing the most important thing when it comes to memories, where all memories matter the most. A heart. You've merged with Sora, but you still have no heart."

"I know... you don't have to remind me." Roxas looked down at his shoes.

"Right there."

"Huh?"

"If I didn't know you were a nobody, I would've assumed you felt shame, but you didn't truly feel it. That's what makes you different though, you have impulses of emotion, even if they're not your own. It's for that reason that I feel I can help you create a heart."

"Excuse me? Create a heart? That's possible?"

"Maybe, but it wont be easy. That is the real reason why I brought you here. I want to help you, if you are willing to try. But once you begin this journey, there will be no turning back."

"My own heart..." Roxas was too lost in thought to really react to the news. "I can have my own heart..."

"In this way, you can become separate from Sora. If it works, you will still be connected, as your new heart will bond to his, yet you will truly be yourself, and no one will be able to say different."

"If it's really possible, then I'll do anything."

"This challenge wont be without risk. You could end up vanishing forever."

Roxas gulped. He didn't want to vanish forever, but he wanted to have his own heart even more.

"Will you take the risk?"

"Absolutely, without a doubt."

The keyblade gave a bright shine.

"Okay then, grab hold of the keyblade, and we can begin.

**First chapter is up! Read it review it, but if you bash it I will find you, and heads will roll (not really) but there's no point in bashing something you don't like, its just a waste of your time. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, the more of it I get, the better I write.**

**Any questions? No? Good.**

** (You'll have to PM me or review if you want them answered.)**


	2. The First Arch

**Time for chapter 2! You know you wanna read it...**

**come on...**

**come on...**

**come on...**

**come on...**

**Okay, enough nonsense, most of you are probably the kinds of readers that completely skip over all the bold information, and for that reason I will type randomly to see if anyone has a laugh once in a while, but its not gonna be that funny. ANYWAYS!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, but just incase you don't, I have to explain that I don't own anything, I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts, this new world which I will not say where it is yet, but I don't own it or the characters, just words, now reading time!**

Chapter 2

The First Arch

The kingdom key began to radiate a powerful light, that sent Roxas to another stained glass platform, unlike the one of Sora, this one was white, and completely empty of any image. Curiously he looked about, but it was entirely blank, like a sheet of paper.

"This will become yours one day." Ventus said.

"What to you mean?"

"This will be the window of your heart. To have a heart, you must gain the elements needed of a heart, emotions, memories, and especially friends. You will have to travel though several new worlds, make friends, learn about emotions, and build memories, all from scratch."

"That's all I have to do?"

"There is more, but we can talk about that after. For now, focus on your first task."

"Okay then, but how exactly will I go to these worlds?"

"I'll show you the way, but before you go, I want to give you a gift." Ventus waved his hand, and in a flash of light, Roxas was gifted with the magic of Thunder. "Now you can use some magic. Heartless still exist in all worlds, so you may need all the extra power you can get."

"Thank you, Ven."

"No need to thank me, I'm here to help after all. Now about that way out..." Ventus extended his hand to one end of the circular area, and a large door appeared in a brilliant light. "That will take you to a new world."

"But how-"

"It's a long story. Once you go into a world, you will have to stay until you're certain you have what you came for. I can bring you to only a few worlds total, and when you come back, that door will vanish."

"How will I get back when I'm ready?"

"Take this." Ventus handed him an ornate door key, one that matched the style of the pinkish door. "When it's time to leave, hold this out, and turn it. You will unlock the door and be able to return. Like I said before, be absolutely sure you're ready to leave when you use that."

Roxas accepted the key, and gave a serious nod. The boy approached the door, examining it through his eyes. He turned back to Ventus, and gave a thumbs up, as the door began to open, flooding the area with light.

"Good luck." Ven said, while waving goodbye.

With that, the light consumed everything in Roxas' views, and he was off to a new world.

Down a stone staircase, across long walkways, a large, bulky man was running through the night, making sure to stay inconspicuous for any possible night watch. He carried a large sack with him, but his muscle strength was enough to make the heaviness feel like nothing.

Near the bottom of another set of stairs was a crowd of citizens, all around a shopping bazaar. This was more than enough to blend in and find a place to hide the bag. On the way down the stairs, he tripped over a cat, falling down the stairs, and losing the sack in front of him.

The sack bounced down the stairs, and onto the back of a cart pulled by a llama. A man in a large, green poncho held onto the llama's reins, pulling her and the cart, away from shopping plaza. The one that carried the bag here desperately tried to catch up to the cart, but the large crowd prevented him from continuing. Soon, the cart was out of view.

The moon was full, and illuminating the night-time fields, as the man carried his cart through the road on the way home. Tired from the walk, he stopped to drink water from a container, before resting his arm on the side of his cart. Strangely, there was a bag he didn't think belonged to him. Curiously, he untied the top portion, and out popped a dizzy llama.

"Poor thing, are you-" He began.

"No... Touchy" The llama spoke back, still confused.

"Ahhh! Demon llama!" The green clothed man jumped back in fear.

"Demon llama! Where!" The llama looked all around before coming face-to-face with the man's llama, causing both to scream.

He tripped out of the bag, and started scrambling to get away, before completely falling down.

"Are you... Emperor Kuzco?"

"*pant* of course I am *pant* who else would I be?"

"Kuzco... you've been turned into a llama!"

Kuzco laughed like it was a joke. "Oh, you're funny! Now seriously, tell me what happened."

"Look at your reflection." The man pointed to a fountain.

"Yeah yeah yeah, if that will make you happy then I'll look." Kuzco looked into the fountain, only to see he really was a llama. "AHHHH! How did this happen! YOU! You did this to me!"

"What! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You're that crazy peasant guy that didn't want me to build my Kuzcotopia on your hill, so you turned me into a llama!'

"How could I have done that!"

"I don't know, with your crazy peasant magic!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"That's what you want me to think! Well you know what? I'm going to head back to my palace, and get the help from my servants. I know, Yzma must know something. Old people know things, and she's as old as it gets." Kuzco started walking off towards a dark jungle.

"No, Kuzco, don't go in there, it's dangerous!"

"Oh really? I'm sure that's just what you want me to think! But I'm smarter than that."

Kuzco began walking into the dark jungle, despite the man shouting for him to not enter.

After the strong lights from the door subsided, Roxas found himself in an extremely dense jungle, dense, and incredibly dark. There were massive leaves all over the place, and bizarre animal noises could be heard in the distance.

"What a freaky world. Let's see, Ven said I need to learn more about emotions. I would swear I felt some before, but if what he said was true... they weren't my own." He looked towards his shoes. "Maybe I am just the same as the others."

His thoughts crossed other Organization members, Saïx, Larxene, and even Xemnas.

"Am I really just like them?" He sighed. "but I can be different; I can make a heart of my own, if Ven was telling the truth that is. But I don't think he would randomly lie about that, so I'm sure he knows what he's talking about."

There was a muffled voice nearby.

"Scary leaf!" the voice said, somewhat strangely.

Roxas quickly summoned the keyblade, it worked perfectly, and he held the kingdom key in his hands. Slowly, he crept towards the origin of the voice, until he could hear footsteps just around the bush. Just as the figure came close, Roxas leaped in front.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a llama screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas added.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!" Roxas finally stopped the endless shouting.

"Because you just scared the llamas out of me!" the llama said, trying to catch his breath. "What's your problem!"

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were an enemy or not."

"Enemy? What, are you running from someone?"

"No, that isn't exactly what I meant."

"Well then, why are you here?"

"Well, I guess you could say I'm looking for someone."

_I might not be looking for someone specifically, but I am looking for friends. _Roxas thought.

"I see... Tell you what, since you seem to be a warrior, why don't you come with me to the palace, I'm the Emperor of this land, so I can help you find who you're looking for once I get back on the throne."

"Hmm, that sounds good to me. My name's Roxas."

"Emperor Kuzco, the one and only." They shook, hand to hoof. "As the emperor, I have an innate sense of direction, so if you'll follow me, I'll get us to the palace in no time."

Roxas agreed, and the two walked deeper into the jungle.

**New world: Kuzcopolis**

Roxas, now travelling with Emperor Kuzco, calmly examined the surrounding area. Kuzco seemed unfazed, but the jungle seemed dangerous. The keyblade wielder made sure to stay cautious.

"So... what exactly are you?" Roxas asked.

"I'm a llama, not that I want to be though."

"What do you mean?"

"This guy got upset that I wanted to build a vacation home on his hill, and turned me into a dirty beast, and now I'm stuck like this."

"Well that seems aggressive."

"You're telling me. But luckily, there's an old bag back at the palace that has a 'secret lab' full of potions and other stuff. All I need to do is snap my fingers and she'll gladly turn me back to normal, and I'll have my beautiful face back."

Something in the nearby bushes stirred.

" *gasp* what was that!" Kuzco backed away."

Roxas summoned the keyblade again, and prepared for the worst. But when the creature in the bushes revealed itself, it was just a little squirrel.

"Oh, it's just a little squirrel..." Kuzco said in disappointment.

The little critter offered him a small acorn in its tiny hands.

"Awww, is that for me!" Kuzco said endearingly, while accepting the gift. "Get lost Bucky!" he said, switching tones, and throwing the acorn back at the squirrel.

It got upset and ran back into the bushes.

"That was a little harsh." Roxas said.

"As if... I'm an emperor, what do I need an acorn for?"

Roxas wanted to argue, but Kuzco had a point. What's the point of a gift if you can't use it? Still, throwing it back at the squirrel seemed a little too mean. But before Roxas could put anymore thought into it, the ground beneath them gave away, and they fell.

"Whoa!" Roxas shouted, as they fell through several branches and leaves, before finally hitting the ground. "Ouch..." Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

When they realized where they were, neither said a word. All around them were sleeping black jaguars, all with sharp claws, and most likely had sharp teeth as well.

Suddenly, the squirrel from before crawled down some branches and stood on a wooden log, facing them. It pulled a red balloon out of nowhere, and blew it up, before tying it into the shape of a llama.

"What's he doing?" Roxas whispered.

It all became clear, as the rodent picked a thorn off the branch, and aimed it towards the balloon.

"N-N-N-No..." Kuzco tried to signal the squirrel not to pop it, waving his hoof frantically, with Roxas mimicking the distress.

The squirrel would have none of that, and shoved the thorn into the plastic membrane of the llama shaped balloon, sending a wave of air and loud noise their way. Both Roxas and Kuzco stood, petrified. But nothing happened.

Kuzco looked around, noticing all the black jaguars remained asleep, blissfully unaware of their presence. So he pointed back at the squirrel and shouted, "HA!"

That did it, virtually every jaguar awoke, and now growled at the two with anger and hunger.

"Run!" Roxas shouted, which was more than enough needed to get the emperor to sprint away.

The jaguars followed right behind, and while Roxas and Kuzco were able to keep a distance, the black predators were too fast, and quickly gaining on them.

"It's no use, we wont be able to outrun them!" Roxas said, while summoning the keyblade.

He quickly turned around, while Kuzco simply stopped and turned, and charged straight into the crowd of flesh eaters, and swung the keyblade with as much might as he could muster, knocking two leaping jaguars out of the way, and into a tree branch.

Kuzco remained watching in amazement as Roxas fought off the pack of big cats, yet almost failed to notice one run past Roxas, and leaped at the emperor himself.

"Kuzco! Fight back!"

The emperor tried to comply, and turned around, just as the jungle cat leaped at him, Kuzco turned around and kicked his hind legs back, straight into the face of the black meat eater.

"I did it! I did it! HA! You were all like "I'm a fierce hunter and I'm gonna eat you!" and I was all like "Not today kitty!'"

"Kuzco, stay focused!" Roxas said, while bashing another jaguar out of the way.

More jaguars continued to fight, as Kuzco, with his newfound fighting abilities, kicked one in the side, and ave a head-butt to another. Roxas continued to fight with the keyblade, as jaguars surrounded him. Thinking quickly, he unleased his Thunder magic, and it knocked out the group ready to ambush them. Kuzco then gave another strong kick to the last jaguar standing, and it went down, also dropping a shining object.

"Wooooo! Who's the bad llama now!" Kuzco cheered.

Meanwhile, Roxas kneeled down to examine the shiny object.

**Obtained the magic of: Fire!**

"Nice job back there, but what was with that light show?" the llama emperor said to Roxas.

"It was some magic I picked up a little while ago. Sorry I didn't say anything."

"Sorry! You're telling me you had magic all this time? You could've changed me back already!"

"Sorry, all I knew was that one spell, Thunder. At least, until now. I think I can use Fire magic now, but that's about it."

"Oh..." Kuzco looked sad and disappointed.

As they talked, the unconscious jaguars got up, one by one, returning to their battle-ready stance.

"Uh-oh..." Kuzco muttered.

"Let's get out of here!"

Roxas and Kuzco ran again, while the jaguars slowly recovered, and once all of them were healthy, they charged.

Not long after, Kuzco and Roxas reached a cliff, where they had nowhere else to run. And the jaguars were closing in. Just as all hope seemed to be lost, a man swinging on a vine, screaming like a banshee, swung by, headed for the jaguars.

"What in the world?" Roxas pondered.

He swung right be the flesh eaters, who simply moved out of the way, but he came swinging back, and grasped Roxas and Emperor Kuzco, before they were dinner.

"Don't worry, your highness, you'll be safe now."

Like complete irony, they smashed into a tree, with the vine wrapping around them, and tying them to different parts of the log. Kuzco on on side, the man on the other, and Roxas somewhere between.

"Not to be mean or anything, but you're new to this 'saving my life' thing, aren't you?" Kuzco smugly remarked.

"Don't worry, we're safe, we can figure this out." He encouraged.

"How exactly?" Roxas asked.

Before he could answer, the log began to give away, and slowly lost leverage.

"I hate you..." Kuzco muttered.

The log fell, with all three screaming, as it bounced and rolled all the way down to the river below, and they landed with a splash. Luckily, all were right side up, so no one was going to drown.

"Okay, at least we're away from those jaguars." Roxas mentioned.

"You know, I'm not used to this 'getting rescued' scenario, but I really doubt it's supposed to end with us tied to a log, floating down a river."

"Oh no..." The man muttered.

"lemme guess, huge waterfall?" Kuzco said.

"Yup."

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on."

With those words, the log flew over the waterfall, to plunge to the depths below.

To be continued...

**Okay then, chapter 2 complete. Almost killed by jaguars, and this is kingdom hearts, so there is bound to be heartless somewhere, I can't pretend there wont be, cause I mean seriously. Kingdom Hearts without heartless is like Pokemon where Team Rocket get away with pikachu, it's unheard of. Anyways, review, and all that stuff. If I know people are reading, I'm more likely to update.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
